To End The Pain, To Save The Soul
by Jaspers Friend is a PIGGY
Summary: Takes place after Edward left. Bella turned slightly emo if you will, Victoria bites her, they go to Denali and see the Cullens! BUT WAIT! WHO'S THE BLONDE HOLDING EDWARDS HAND? eventually E and B.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story and I really hope you guys like it! Please review!**

**The Fall**

_"True love burns the brightest, but the brightest flames leave the deepest scars." - Unknown author

* * *

_

"_Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

_

* * *

_

Take care of yourself? Why should I when he was my world, my all? He said he loved me, he said that I was his life now. That was obviously a lie. Now because of him I am a loner. All my friends stay away from me like I'm a venomous snake. I changed my whole appearance; I have black hair with side bangs, I wear only skinny jeans and converse. I changed my whole wardrobe. I burned the blue top that Edward loved. I burned everything he ever gave me. Every single damn thing is in ashes.

* * *

**7 months later.**

I was falling. Everyone hated me except for my family. My dad tried to get me with Jacob Black, who I guessed had a huge crush on me. But he reminded me of the day I asked him about vampires. I hate the Cullen's for doing this. They took everything from me. I swore that if I ever see them with immortal eyes, I would kill them. Which made me start my mission: Find a vampire and be changed no matter what. And I will.

As I was staring at my wall, like every other day, I heard a noise from my window. I walked over to the old creaky thing and opened it though I knew I shouldn't. I saw no one but I left it open to bring in the nice autumn breeze. As I lay down on my bed, I closed my eyes and started to think of anything but the Cullen's. What were they doing? Are they happy? I wonder how Alice is doing, probably herself.

I heard a laugh, a soft musical laugh. I jumped up with too much of a sudden movement and fell off my bed. I was expecting to meet my good old friend, the floor, but cold arms constricted around me and caught me right when my face was exactly one inch from the floor.

As I met the bloody crimson eyes, I smiled. Perfect. A vampire. It was Victoria, though I was surprised that she didn't let me fall. Her arms were around me still, the coolness making me sad to the point where I dropped down into tears. They overflowed my eyes and came down like a waterfall, making my eyes red and puffy as well as my cheeks.

The next thing I know, Victoria had me in a hug, cooing me, saying that everything was gonna be alright. Psh, as if.

"Aren't you going to kill me?" I asked in a small voice.

She laughed softly and sympathetically. "Why would I do that my child? I understand the depression you are going through, since James was my mate and now he is dead," she said sadly, barely getting the last word out.

She started to sob too. Except, her perfectly flawless skin didn't puff up, nor did her eyes. How did she know how I felt, she had someone to actually love, Edward just had me as a pet.

"But, James actually loved you. He didn't string you along like Edward. I was nothing but a pet to them. And only a pet," I said through tears.

"Oh but there Bella you are wrong. He only had me because he thought I was strong enough for the coven. He faked it just like Edward did. They were lifeless idiots who never knew how it felt what heart-broken is. But we have. And we must stay strong even though we don't have our "loved ones" with us. You and me are two of many girls who have been played around wrong. We must be independent with or without men," she said with bravery and confidence.

Wow. She sounds like my mom. And at that I laughed. Victoria looked at me questionably.

"Sorry. You sounded like my mother when you gave the speech. But I understand where you're coming from. You know, I always thought that you were a evil type person, but you're really motherly." I commented.

She started to dry-sob again, but harder. I patted her back, though I don't know why she was crying.

Victoria sniffed. "I'm sorry. It's just that you called me motherly, which reminded me of my human daughter, Cody. I had her at the age of sixteen when I married a man named Orson, which I deeply regretted. Orson was a jerk, he never really cared for me or Cody, he used me for pleasure. I remember my mother and father telling me that no matter what I had to stay with him because he was one of the most richest men in South Carolina, my family was always broke. Everything was awful, until James and Laurent came. It was rainy a rainy night and I was at home, reading a story to Cody," Victoria stopped then smiled at the name of her daughter. "Cody was probably the cutest little girl I've known. She got her looks from me and only had her fathers moss colored eyes. She had my red hair which for her grew really quick and when she ran it was truly like flames. Cody was such a happy child, always smiling and giggling and only cried once a week. Anyways, James and Laurent walked inside my house and like any normal human I reached for Orson's gun. I shot at James first, he looked more like a threat. The bullet hit him and was crushed. I was so shocked I began shooting more and more and more until there was no more bullets. I got tired and ran up to Cody's room where I told her to get under the bed. James was fast and grabbed me by my neck then bit me.

"Three days of the most excruciating pain and when I woke up, I was angry. I took off, James and Laurent running after me. James kept telling me that if I returned I would hurt my baby, but I didn't listen. I got back to the house and heard the dark and drunken laughs of Orson upstairs. The thing is, I only heard one heartbeat. I ran upstairs and got to my daughters room. Orson had suffacated her with a pillow. As a newborn, I got angered fast and easily. I killed Orson, or, not before I tortured him though. I threw him against the walls, the floors. I scratched his eyes out and-"

"Okay, I get it. You got him good." I interrupted.

Victoria smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"It's okay." I assured her. I was amazed beyond amazed. Her a mother? That would of never crossed my mind. I felt sorry for her and soon cried with her.

"Victoria, can I ask you something?"

"You already did, but yes you may." She replied.

I sighed deeply then looked at Victoria intensely. "Victoria, change me, please." I begged.

Victoria looked at me incredulously. "Bella, this is not the life you want! I hate being a vampire, why do you want to be changed?" She asked.

"Revenge on the Cullen's." I said simply.

"Revenge? You want to kill them?" She asked, again.

"Yes, I do. So, please, please change me," I pleaded.

Victoria hesitated for awhile. "Please." I repeated.

She sighed dramatically. "I guess. But in order to change you, you must be far away. Probably Canada, just in case some of the. . . never mind."

I nodded viciously and a grin appeared on my lips.

She smiled and said, "Okay, let's go, but first we need money and clothes. I hate stealing clothes from humans." Victoria said with a laugh.

I jumped up and grabbed a duffel bag and stuffed it with my shoes and clothes. I put my money in my front pocket of the duffel bag.

Victoria change out of her clothes quickly and luckily she and I were the same size. She now wore a dress, which I didn't know I had, that went to her knees. It was a simple yellow dress with a deep v-neck revealing some of her cleavage.

"Ready?"

"Yup, ready." I said.

Victoria grabbed me and jumped out the window. I silently said goodbye to my human memories, and started my new journey.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I will most likely update tomorrow or the day after.**

**Please review! ily!**

**~Natasha**


	2. The Beginning, The Revenge

Ok my lovely fans!!!! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy! Any ?'s ask!!!

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own the twilight saga but I do own the new characters in here!

The Beginning, The Revenge.

Victoria ran faster than Edward, much faster. We dashed through the green foliage of Forks and into Canada. We made it to Vancouver and I now realized my human life would end soon.

As Victoria put me on the bright green ground, I looked around, we were in a meadow, It had rose petals around it and had a cute little tree with apples on it, well an apple.

"Victoria?" I asked.

"Yes dear?"

"I want you to promise me something," I said. She looked at me questionably.

"Yes anything," she promised.

"If I am too wild and crazy, please kill me," I said. She looked at me scared and sadly. She nodded her head solemnly.

"Ok Victoria." I said as I went into a position for sleeping, strait and still. I noticed how soft the green grass was, it felt like a pillow.

I closed my eyes as I felt warmth around me, the sun was out. I smiled knowingly that my mission would soon be complete. I felt Victoria's cool breath on my warm skin around my neck. Soon very soon, I would be as beautiful as Alice or maybe Rosalie. No. Stop thinking about them. Think of something happy, then I soon realized, the Cullen's were the only thing that made me happy.

Victoria soon clamped her teeth onto my neck. I screamed out in pain. I felt the fire everywhere. Slowly making its way through my blood. It felt like lava, slow and painful. I screamed wishing it would go away. I opened my eyes and saw Victoria looking sad again. She cringed when I let out another scream. Soon I faded into the darkness, letting the lava consume me.

3 Days Later

The lava was weakening. All the venom going strait to my heart. My chest was pulled upward. Then nothing… I smelled anything and everything. I smelled the rose petals and a maple tree. I also smelt vampire. I opened my eyes and saw EVERYTHING. I saw every detail in the oak and maple tress. I even saw an ant crawling up into a hole, I heard a stream near by, and I also heard splashing water. I heard a noise and suddenly jumped up into a defensive crouch. There about 4 yards away from me was Victoria.

A growl from my chest came out. I quickly got out of my crouch when I knew she wouldn't hurt me. Victoria took slow deliberate steps until she was 3 feet away from me. She suddenly embraced me with a motherly hug. I hugged her back gently; I knew I would hurt her since I was stronger.

She stepped back to admire me. I even twirled around for her. She laughed and smiled at that.

"Bella, I must say, you are beautiful! Magnificent! You're so soft and graceful it scares me!" she exclaimed.

" Why thank you! I feel different! I also have a burning feeling in my throat though, what's wrong with me? I asked scarred of the fact.

Victoria laughed, "That's normal for every newborn! No need to worry, you just need some blood in you!" she said gently yet loud. I froze at the word blood. She's a human drinker!

"Um Victoria, I don't drink human blood," I said lowly, my voice sounded like bells! I couldn't believe it!

Victoria laughed again, "It's ok. Look at my eyes! They're gold! I went hunting while you were changing. I thought more about Joan and I knew she would want me too," she said.

"Really? Well thank god!" I said.

"Ok I can feel you're getting thirsty, so lets go!" she said.

Before I went anywhere, I remembered that I didn't know how to hunt.

" Victoria? How do I hunt?" I asked.

"Easy. Just close you're eyes, let you're instincts take over," I did as I was told. I smelt deer, fox and moose. They were all gathered near the running stream. I dashed towards the stream and along side of me was Victoria.

I caught a moose and my teeth sliced through the moose's jugular like butter. I caught 3 more and the fox, the fox tasted much better than the moose. Victoria got the deer and the rest of the moose's. I soon smelled something; it had a sweet smell, like vanilla. I knew Victoria smelled it too. Something urged me to get it, but I knew better and I controlled the monster inside of me. I finished off my meal with a grizzly bear and it was funny watching it trying to claw me.

When I was done, Victoria was starring wide eyed at me. She was happy with a confused and shock looked to her.

"Oh my god, did I do something wrong?" I asked scarred again.

"No Bella. You did the exact opposite. You didn't kill the human, you didn't even move towards the human. No newborn has done that. You my friend has found you're gift." She stated

That is my gift? Controlling the monster in me. I was kinda hoping for something better, like maybe controlling people's minds.

I sighed in contempt and walked towards the stream. I hadn't noticed my complexion. My hair was to my hips and my eyes were a milky reddish color. I was beautiful like Victoria said; I was more beautiful than Rosalie! My breasts were filled and I had curves in all the right places. I was also taller than my average height of 5ft 4, now I was about 5ft 7. I saw the sun come out and I noticed the diamonds shooting rainbows from my skin, it was breathtaking.

After a few hours of talking we decided to leave the area and go to Alaska. Laurent I guess lives there up in Denali and so are the Cullen's. Now I will be able to kill them, and have my revenge.

Thank you for reading my fellow readers! Press the review button to review my story! Please press it!

~Natasha


	3. An Event

Hola!!!! Here is chapter 3!!!! Enjoy!

An Event

Victoria and I were in Alaska in only 1 hour and 15 minutes! The speed was exhilarating! We didn't even touch the ground; it felt like we were floating at lightning speed.

We were 10 miles away from Denali. Victoria and me decided to stop at a small mini mall just about north of Denali. Victoria wanted to see if we could shop at hot topic since she has never been there (AN: remember Bella can control the monster inside of her). When we got there she had the weirdest look I have ever seen that I busted out laughing. Her mouth was hanging open in amazement…I think. Her eyes were the size of saucers if not, bigger.

"These clothes are AMAZING!" She exclaimed. Oh crap another Al-; no bad Bella don't think about them, and mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah I know huh? I love the clothes here, I go here whenever I get my allowance," I said with a sigh. I miss my human years, my dad, my mom, everything. Victoria noticed my face with sadness covering it. She decided to change the subject.

"How much money you got Hun?" She asked.

"I have 15,000 dollars on me," I said. She looked at me stunned and questioning.

"Charlie had a safe that was for emergences. He never touched so I took it. It still has dust on it too," I laughed.

"Ok. Lets shop for a little while, is that ok?" She asked.

"More than ok, I love shopping now!" I exclaimed with my hands out in the air.

We went our separate ways in the little store. We tried on dresses though we don't know why we would wear them. I had bought a dress that was strapless with red and black harlequin print and cute four layered ruffles on the bottom and thigh high black boots. It was cute together. (AN: picture on profile) Victoria had an amazing taste in clothes. She had bought a hot corset with black and white fishnet print with a lace trim and lace up detailing in the front (pic on profile) she had also bought a mini skirt, it had a pleated bottom with a black and white fishnet print. It matched with the shirt she had (pic on profile) along with thigh high black panty hose and black pumps. I will have to ask her to wear that outfit next time. As we walked out of the store, across from the store entrance was an electronics store with TVs. On the big TV was CNN news. They had a woman reporter.

"In Forks, Washington, a 18 year old Isabella Swan went missing! If you have seen this girl please contact Charlie Swan at…" (AN: cant put real #)

They showed my picture and everything! I had to leave before anyone noticed me. Victoria and me left the mall in a flash. I had so wished to change my appearance so badly; I actually wanted to buy some more clothes!

As soon as I thought that I had a weird feeling in me. I looked down at me and noticed I was a bit shorter than normal. I looked at Victoria and she looked like she was going to faint (if she was human). I walked over to the stream and noticed I looked totally different. My hair was still black but with blue streaks in it, and my face was different too. I didn't even look like Isabella Marie Swan, I was a different person! I had grayish black eye shadow on with cherry red lipstick, I looked even hotter! (AN: I know she is bragging too much so I will just move along now) Victoria looked envious and sad at the same time.

"Um Bella, you have found another power, you can change your appearances, like my friend Stacy. But hers has her flaws, yours is different, no, perfect! " Victoria said.

"Oh yeah speaking of powers, do you have one?" I asked

"Yes I do. I can put people through immense pain. Like Jane Volturi," she answered.

"Oh the Volturi, yeah, Ed- he mentioned them. Aren't they head of all vampires? They lay down the law and keep everything in check?" I asked.

"Yes, and if you don't follow the rules you are most likely to be killed," she said.

We sat down at the crystal clear steam looking at nothing really, I have two powers so far: controlling the monster in me and changing my appearance. I decided that I needed to know more about the Volturi, so I decided to ask.

"Victoria, What are the laws that all vampires have to follow? I don't want to get in trouble if I do something wrong," I asked sort of in a bored tone.

"Well, you can NEVER tell any human the secret. They will also be sentenced to death along with you or in the human's case, dinner. Oh, don't ever disturb the Volturi with something unimportant, you will most likely die. Oh and never change a vampire under the age of around 14 maybe, they call them Immortal Children. Of course you will be sentenced to death if you create them. Never start a newborn war, if you do you will be killed. So everything ends up in death. This is why you don't go against the laws." She finished the laws.

Wow, death, death, death and more death.

"Oh and the leader of the Volturi, Aro, is a power hungry man. If you have a special talent like we do, you will never go to the Volturi, they will most likely ask you to join," She said while she shuddered.

"Has that happen to you at all?" I asked.

"No, but, a friend of mine, Cassandra, was taken away. She had the power to erase memories. She was a beautiful woman. I created her when she was 15 about 24 years ago back in Texas; an immortal child attacked her. I killed the child; I didn't want the Volturi on my case. She looked exactly like you. I thought she was a vampire; she was as pale as a vampire. Her full name was Cassandra Leanne Dwyer (AN: hint) She had a child with her. A kid, I recalled, she named her Renee, it was her sister. While Cassandra was changing I took the child to Cassandra's house and left. Now that child looked like you, I thought you were her." She finished.

I felt like I was going to faint, if it was possible. My aunt is a vampire! Which makes sense, I have seen my aunt Cassandra once in my whole life, she was there at my 5th birthday and that was the last time I saw her. What are the odds of that?

Victoria noticed my expression on my face, which was probably surprise.

"Is there something wrong Bella? Are you ok?" she asked concerned.

I looked at her with wide eyes, "Renee Dwyer is my mother! When it was my 5th birthday Cassandra came over. I remember her eyes were gold, and you are right, she was beautiful. I haven't seen her since; my mom was worried about her. She would send letters to her house, but they would be sent back. My mother was heartbroken," I said sadly.

"Well, you can always go visit the Volturi, but you will be somewhat persuaded in the Volturi Gua-," she cut off.

Victoria and I smelled vampire, a group of vampires. It was a huge group.

"It's around 12 or 11 of them," I whispered.

We looked around and heard the unknown vampires run. One was faster than the others. Much faster.

Then it hit me, the smell that I used to love so much.

Edwards….

Dun-Dun-Daaaaa!!!!!!

Clifffy!!!!!

Hehehehe!

What will happen?????

~Natasha!


	4. Discovery

Ok Lovies!!! I have a little game for ya!!!! Whoever reviews first gets their name in the next chapter!!!!!! Thank you and here is the chapter you have been waiting for!!!! Chappie 4!!!!!!

Discovery

It was Edward, the man I despise the most. The man who broke my heart, the man who lied to me! He walked out along with the rest of the Cullens. There was another clan, which I assumed would be the Denali since Laurent was with them.

I looked at Edward and the girl with strawberry curls hold hands, wait, HOLD HANDS! The girl looked like a typical bitch the way she looked at me, wait, I'm not me; I'm still in my new look. Hah! Now I can easily plan like I'm not going to kill them. Perfect, but then there is Alice. She looked at me in a weird way. Like she knew it was me but she wasn't so sure.

Then Edward spoke, "Victoria!" he growled. Edward then got in a defensive crouch and so did the rest of them.

"Now, now Edward. I'm sure she had nothing to do with her," Laurent spoke.

"No. I did nothing with her. Sure, I stopped by her house, but she was gone," Victoria said innocently. I soon got what they are talking about; Bella/me. Why would they get all defensive if they don't care about me, especially Edward?

Edward lunged after Victoria, but I stopped him in thin air, he just froze. Was that really me? He just stopped in thin air!

A man with black hair gasped at the sight of me. He walked up to me but I growled, he put his hands up in innocence.

"Amazing," he breathed, " This woman right here is pure amazing!" he exclaimed. I backed up, scarred that he would do something to me.

"Its okay young one. I will not harm you. But did you know you have 10 powers?!" He asked joyful. This guy seemed like a trick or something he smelled of ancients, old. Wait, did he say 10 powers?!

"10?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Surely you had to of known! I'm sorry, we haven't met, I'm Eleazar! I was in the Volturi guard," I growled. I knew something was up. He backed up a little bit. A little bit hurt.

"Like I said I will not harm you," he said.

"What are my powers then?"

" Well, You have the ability to freeze someone in mid air like Edward over her," he gestured to Edward, "You can change appearance, copy and keep other vampires powers, Teleport, telekinesis, block mental and physical attacks, you can send thought and read thought of others, control minds, shape-shift, and do what humans can and vampires can't. You're the most precious vampire known to man, you must never use you're powers on evil. Never!" He said with authority.

I smiled at that, this would be fun!

I looked at Victoria and decided to send her something.

_Bella- "Victoria? Does it work?"_

_Victoria- "Yes! This is amazing!"_

_Bella- "Ok good. Did you think anything to Edward?"_

_Victoria- "No! I will never do that be- oh wait, he reads mind! I'll keep quiet!"_

_Bella- "Yeah you better!"_

Everybody turned to Edward to ask what we said.

"Well, this girl right there," he tried pointing at me, but failed since he was frozen, "Asked if the power worked, which it did. Then the "unknown" girl asked if Victoria thought anything and Victoria said 'no I will never do that be-,' and she cut off. And said 'oh wait he reads minds, I'll keep quiet,' and the still "unknown" girl said, 'yeah you better!'" He finished perfectly.

Everyone wanted answers, who was I they all wondered. I decided to act dumb, "what?" I asked cute and innocently.

Then the woman who was holding Edward's hand came up to me. She stopped about 3 feet away from me and glared.

"First of all, let my fiancée down, second of all, who are you and third of all, I'm Tanya!" she said icily sweet at the end.

Holy crap, fiancée? I nearly collapsed. I decided to put Edward down, though I will get him later. (AN: Now she has more motives for REVENGE!)

I felt like I was dying inside. It has only been 7 months and we dated like what a year?

I was on the verge of tears, when Victoria gave me a side hug in comfort.

"Oh." Was all I can sum up without breaking down. I decided to read peoples thoughts just in case they knew it was I.

_Rosalie- "She reminds me awfully like Bella, oh how I miss her, I wish I got to know her more."_

_Alice- "She can't be Bella, Bella wouldn't have a hot topic bag with her."_

_Edward- "Tanya is such a bitch to this poor girl!"_

_Esme- " I hate Tanya literally, she'll never replace Bella, my daughter, the glue to our family." Esme sobbed_

_Carlisle- "-sighs- She will never replace Bella."_

_Emmet -"Oh my god Bella?! It is her! Bella can you hear me?"_

_My eyes widened_

_Bella- "Emmet shut up! Ick snay on Edward hey!"_

_Emmet- "oh!"_

_Jasper- "ah! So much emotions!"_

_Tanya- "This girl is a bitch for sure"_

I rolled my eyes at her and crossed my arms. This girl is so not Edward's type! I don't even know why he picked her! –Sigh- I'm actually jealous of this Tanya bitch.

"Well, if you don't mind, we, as in me and Victoria, have a destination to go. Which is I'm guessing you're house?" I said sickly sweet.

"Sadly, yes!" Tanya spoke.

I glared at her and she glared right back.

"So what's you're real name?" Rosalie asked.

"uh,um,it's,uh, Angela!" I said. They obviously didn't buy it.

"What?" I asked shrugging.

Emmet smiled and pulled Rosalie out into the forest, he thought about going hunting, but I didn't really care. Victoria,me,Denali's, and the Cullen's dashed to the Denali's home.

EMMET P.O.V (OOOOOH)

"Come on Rosie, I have something important to tell you!" I whined.

"Ok," she sighed.

We ran about 5 miles out of hearing and thought range. Rosie has been so depressed since we left forks and Bella. I bet Rosie actually misses Bella, I know so.

"Rosie, guess who that "unknown" girl is!" I said excitedly.

"I don't know, Bella?" she said. She actually knew it was her? How?

"How did you figure out?" I asked

"Its quite easy. The way she looked at Edward, and when she found out Tanya and Edward were getting married you can tell it was her. Did you confirm it with her?" Rose asked.

"Yuppers!" I said.

"Ok let's go!" Rosalie said.

And we dashed off.

Ok my happy campers! Remember if you review first you will get you're name in the story! Review!!!!

~Natasha!


	5. Planning

As I said, I there will be a winner to the contest!!!! The winner is…. Futureauthor62. So thank you futureauthor62!!!! Here is Chapter 5!

Planning (dun dun-duh!) Bella Pov

As we were running we passed huge mountains, and huge bears that I am sure Emmet would of loved.

We finally reached out destination, Denali's house. The house was about the same size as the Cullen's. It was white, with long pillars in the front. The house had long graceful stairs that twirled into the top half of the house. The house had two doors in the front, one on the lower level the other and the 2nd level. I looked at it in amazement.

A woman walked up to me and smirked, "Beautiful isn't it? Made in the early 1800's. We lived here since 1939," she said softly.

"Really?" I asked while walking into the lower level door.

"Oh yes! Oh I'm sorry I'm Kate, nice to meet ya," she said with her Russian accent slipping. She went to sit down on one of the elegant couches, which were obviously imported.

The house inside was HUGE! The floors were shiny and polished, the fireplace had roses on the mantle, the walls had an odd shade of cream color, and it was certainly magnificent! (pic of outside house on profile)

I went to stand next to Victoria; she looked concerned, almost like she felt what was wrong with me, Edward. I wanted to hate him but my conscience, who I recently named shut the hell up or STHU, told me to not hate Edward and his family.

Then Emmet and Rosalie walked in and sat at the love seat, Rosalie smiled at me and so did Emmet. I decided to ask what was going on with them.

_Bella- "what?"_

_Both (Emmet and Rosalie)- "Hi Bella!"_

Oh Shit!

_Bella-"Say one word and I will kill you, I will block your minds from man whore over there." _

They broke the silence with they're laughter. I smiled pretty pleased at my vocabulary.

Everyone looked at me and Rosalie and Emmet, thinking we were crazy.

_Emmet-"But Be-,"_

_Bella-"Silence! I kill you!" (I know I just copied off of Ahkmed)_

They laughed again, and I laughed with them. Of course everyone looked confused. Edward was trying his hardest on breaking my shield. Hah!

It got quiet after that. Carlisle was the first to break it after 5 minutes.

"Ok. Lets start with the introductions," he spoke, "I am Carl-," I cut him off.

"I already know who you guys are, no need," I said. Whoops!

"How?" Carlisle asked.

"Uh, um, well, I read you're minds! And so yeah!" I said coming up with an explanation.

"You're lying!" a girl said coming from behind the staircase. I looked at her with a glare.

"No I'm not!" I said.

"Yes you are," Tanya spoke, "She can tell if you're lying or not, it's her gift, Therefore, You're lying!" Tanya accused.

"How does Pinocchio over here know? I have my shield up!" I retorted.

"I also can penetrate shields whenever I want to! And my name isn't Pinocchio!" she yelled.

My eyes widened. Uh-oh. I glared at Pinocchio who got on my nerves.

"Then what is you're name?" I asked.

"Futureauthor62 Deeds. You're?" She asked

"Angela!" I said. Oh wait…

"Lie! We have a liar in the house!" she yelled, "Her real name is Be-,"

"Shut up!" I commanded. She instantly shut up. I put my shield up so Edward wouldn't find out. I smiled sickly sweet, proud of my work.

Everyone except for Victoria, Rosalie, and Emmet glared.

I grabbed Victoria's arm, "Follow me. We need to discuss… a certain situation." I said through my clenched teeth.

I ran out the door into the green foliage of Denali national park. I stopped 20 miles away from the house knowing I was far enough from hearing. Finally Victoria came.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Make a plan, a good one," I said. Then everything went black, and then came a video in my mind. The video had Laurent calling Victoria and telling her to come home in about 2 hours, and then I was back to reality. So that's how it feels to have a vision, kind of scary though.

"What was that?" Victoria asked

"A vision," I whispered.

"What was it?" She asked

"Just showed Laurent calling you in 2 hours and telling you to come back to the house," I said simply.

I walked around thinking of a plan to kill Edward, why should his family suffer for his retard ways. Then something came to mind.

"Hey? How about we stay at the house a little longer, then when it is the right time, I change my appearance! Perfect! He will suffer then I will make him go to the Volturi! Perfect!" I exclaimed. Then I heard a rustling in the bushes, I looked around and noticed blonde hair and spiked black hair coming from a big bush a mile away. Rosalie and Alice. Then to the left of me I saw caramel colored hair. Esme.

"You guys can come out now!" I yelled.

They walked out slowly then a ball of black hair attacked me.

"BellaBellaBella!Imissedyousomuchicantbelieveedwardleftyouishouldkillhimwithyouczuseheisanmawhore!"she said so fat I wasn't sure of what I heard(AN: TRANSLATION: Bella bella bella! I missed you so much! I cant believe Edward left you! I should kill him with you! Cause he is a man whore!)

I laughed and hugged Alice back. Then I hugged Esme, she whispered, "I have missed you so much!" then she kissed me on the cheek. Then it was Rosalie's turn. She embraced me the hardest.

"I'm so sorry that I was a bitch to you! I love you!" I hugged her back to and whispered, "you too, and I forgive you!" at that she smiled.

We talked awhile to catch up; they now knew that Victoria changed me. They knew it would happen sooner or later. Apparently, they have been here the whole time. Jasper was so guilty and blamed everything on him Alice said.

After 2 hours Laurent called and told us that we had a family meeting. Though me and Victoria weren't family, we still went to see what's happening.

We arrived home 2 minutes later. Everyone was centered around a large table in the dining room. Me and Victoria took our seats and looked at the apparently speaker who we guessed was Tanya.

"We need to talk!" she ordered.

"Uh, that's why we're here, I think we got the memo but thanks," I said smiling. She just glared and I got chuckles all around.

"Ok. We need to talk about Isabella Swan," she stated simply. I swear I saw EVERY Cullen flinch. I tensed up, she found out it was me.

"Yeah, um," she flipped her hair, "I only hear talk about her and how important she was to Edward, well news flash, I'm Edward's fiancée I'm probably much better than that human anyway. Am I right Cullen's?

Every Cullen looked at each other. Me and Victoria growled.

"Well? Answer me!" she demanded.

"I guess…" jasper said.

"I guess is all that you have? Ok how about we do a little exercise. Every Cullen has to say why they NOW hate Bella Swan!"

Esme gasped, "I will never say anything rude about my daughter!" Esme said,no,screamed.

Tanya got angry, "This is my house! As long as you're under my roof you will do as commanded! Got it?!" she screamed.

Esme got scarred and backed away looking at me.

Carlisle spoke first, "She was hard to take care of, always being immature about being careful," he said. My eyes looked sad, that I could tell.

"She never shopped with me," Alice spoke. Though you can tell she didn't mean that.

"Rose go!" Tanya ordered.

"Do not call me ROSE! To you it is Ros-alie!" she said.

"Emmet? Go!" she said impatient.

"Uhh…." And that went on.

"Jasper? Go!"

"She was risking everyone's lives." he said.

"Edward? Go!" Victoria held my hand while Esme had my right shoulder and Rose my left.

"She was ugly, nothing but a pet to me, she always tripped, and she was so stubborn!" Edward yelled, that he meant.

I stood up to quickly and made my chair fall over. My eye filled with fury.

Tanya smiled at Edward, lovingly.

Everyone except for Victoria, Alice, Rosalie, and Esme tensed up.

The girls tried holding me down but I was on a rampage.

I screamed in frustration and left the house, devising a new plan. This time it will be Edward And Tanya…

Rosalie Pov

I got furious; I growled so loudly that if there was a earthquake no one who hear it.

" I CANT BELIEVE YOU TANYA!!! YOU BITCH!!! GO TO HELL!!!!" and at that I stormed off to find Bella, the girls followed. I was hoping Bella had Tanya on that plan of killing!

DUN DUN-DUHHHHH!!!!!! OOOOOH!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! HEY THAT RHYMED!!!!!!

~Natasha


	6. AUTHORS NOTE CUZ IM MAD!

Please read the following!

Dear Readers,

If you review saying, "You need to fix you're grammar," please at least tell me what needs to be fixed.

Then some say it's SO unrealistic that Bella has 10 powers. I would like to state that I have read many fanfics where Bella would have 30 powers, and those fanfics make it sound so real too.

Finally people don't get the fact Edward is "in love" with Tanya. No Tanya does not have ability; her only ability would most likely be bitchyness to anyone around her. I am not going to say why Edward is "in love" with Tanya till the good part of the story!

I know I sound bitchy, but yeah I just got a bad grade in math, so yeah, it got to me. DON'T KILL ME!!!!

I will post chapter 6 tomorrow, thank you to the people who are nice when dey review. ily!!!

~ Natasha!!!!!


	7. Official Chap 6: The Unknowns of a Man

Hiya my reading friends!!!!!!!!! Here is chapter 6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cuz I owe my fans!!!!!!!!!

The Unknowns of Friendships

As me and the girls sat around in a meadow much bigger than Edward's was, we devised the best plane ever.

The plan had certain death, but only Tanya and Edward's. As I walked around the girls I smelled something, it smelled horrible too. I used one of my very fantastic abilities to morph into a wolf. I was snow white now, my fur glistened in the very low light we had.

The girls looked at me in fascination, probably because I, a vampire, morphed into a wolf. I trotted around following the scent, I headed east of he meadow, and then I smelled it again, going into the meadow.

I took off on a run so fast, a regular vampire would be ashamed of themselves. I was about 5 miles when I heard a scream. I ran even faster, dodging the trees as I went.

When I reached to the scene in front of me, I saw the biggest bear in my whole life. I growled at the creature and came out into the open meadow. There were 6 bears all around. The girls were huddled in a corner made by trees, they're expression was horrified. The bears formed a big 'V'. As I looked closely I noticed that they weren't bears, they were wolves. So why would the girls be so terrified. But something told me that these weren't you're average wolves.

There was a wolf that caught my attention. His eyes were black and huge. I stepped towards the wolf, giving the wolf a cold stare. The wolf looked back as I held his attention. Then Jacob popped in my mind. The man who crushed on me. I was brought back to reality when the wolf ran behind the trees.

About 30 seconds later, a tall russet colored man came to view. His chest was chiseled perfectly, like an Egyptian carving. Than man had nothing but pants on that were hanging rather loose on him. His hair blew in the breeze; his arms were folded on his perfect chest. I looked directly into the mans eyes, and saw Jacob.

I know it's a little too short, I have loads of homework! And no its not a Jacob and Bella story!

~Natasha


	8. The Return

I'm like soooooooo sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got home at like 10:00 for reasons unknown for you. Well, ty for being patient, here is chapter 7!!!!!!!

The Return

Jacob was probably 30ft from me. He glared at me with such intensity; I thought I had holes in me already. Luckily, I was still in my wolf form. I walked over to the girls to stand in front of them; they were huddled together like penguins do for warmth.

Victoria was in the front, I looked at her, and she looked at me.

_Bella- "Don't_ hurt them, _i know you're thinking of it,"_

_Victoria-"Bella it's either that or death! Are you crazy!"_

_Bella-"No! I know the man in human form!"_

_Victoria-"Bella! You don't understand! They are wolves, werewolves, they will kill us!"_

_Bella-"They won't! Trust me! I will figure something out!"_

_Victoria-"…. Ok…."_

I turned back to the wolves, and then I ran behind the trees to get dressed. I changed into the Alt. me; I wouldn't live with myself if Jacob saw me.

I go clothes on and ran to the meadow.

When I got there the wolves were closer to the girls, probably 3 yards away. I growled and they jumped in surprise. I then turned towards Jacob; he was in the same position, like he was deep in thought.

"Call them off," I said. He looked at me, and glared, "Call them off now!" I said a little bit louder this time.

"Why should I?" he asked.

"They did nothing to you Jacob!" Whoops. How many times will I slip? Jacob looked at me curiously.

"How do you know my name?" great!

"I, uh, guessed?" I said.

"No you didn't! Besides you wouldn't know what the red head over there did! She killed 2 people that were very close to me! I want payback!" he growled. Whaaaat?

"Victoria didn't kill anyone!" I yelled. Jacob smirked like he had an internal joke.

"That's what you think. She killed a man and a woman! The man was named Sam Uley. He gave his life away on duty! I saw it with my own two eyes. But I was just a worthless human, not able to do a thing! The woman was Isabella Marie Swan! And I loved her more than anything!" He loved me? I thought it was a simple crush!

I turned to Victoria, "I it true you killed Mr. Sam Uley?" I asked.

Victoria looked down, " Yes…" Then a war broke out.

Victoria had 2 wolves on her. I screamed, and then Jacob knocked me down. I pushed him off. Alice, Rosalie, And Esme were helping Victoria.

"Victoria! Use the pain!" I yelled.

"I can't on wolf! They are immune to my powers!" she yelled. Then there was only one solution. The rest of the family.

_Bella-"You guys! Were being attacked! Help! Wolves!" I screamed internally._

Hopefully they heard. Then I heard a blood-curtailing scream. I looked towards Victoria. She was in pieces. I screamed and pinned Jacob down.

I ran to the two wolves that attacked Victoria and ripped them off before they started the fire. I looked at Victoria's remains and used my telekinesis to gather them up.

Finally, the Cullens and Denali clan came. I looked around and noticed all the Cullen girls together. They all had ripped clothes, and scratches on them.

I growled at the wolves, and so did everyone else.

"As you can see, you're out numbered," I spoke.

"Boys," Carlisle spoke, "You know the treaty as well as I do. Now we won't fight, we will spare you for now. Now go!" Carlisle said. Jacob looked at him incredulously.

"But do you know what that red headed witch did?!" he screamed and pointed at Victoria who was together again by now.

"No we don't know," Carlisle said curiously.

"The bitch killed Sam Uley!" he yelled. Now Carlisle looked incredulous.

"Oh and you will get this," Jacob chuckled.

".Bella." Oh dear god!


	9. URGENT!

THIS IS URGENT!!!!! MY FRIENDLY READERS!!!!!! THE MATTER OF BELLA REVEALING HERSELF IS IN YOU'RE HANDS!!!!!!!!!!

SHOULD BELLA…..

REVEAL HERSELF IN THE NEXT CHAPTER?!

NOT REVEAL HERSELF AND WAIT TILL WEDDING

OR YOUR OWN IDEA!

SO YES IT IS URGENT THAT YOU TELL ME!


	10. STOP!

Ok, my lovies! I am sorry I didn't update yesterday! I had like a amazing party at my friends house so yeah… HERE IS CHAPTER 8!!!!!!!!!

STOP!

Recap!

"_Oh and you will get this," Jacob chuckled._

"_.Bella." Oh dear god!_

Edward then lunged towards Victoria growling, hissing, and snapping. It brought me back to the evening at the Cullen home, the evening that changed everything.

I looked towards Jasper and he looked completely horrified. Then Jasper and Carlisle joined Edward and so did the wolves.

Luckily, I had Emmet; he pulled Edward off of Victoria. Edward snapped at Emmet and bit his arm. Emmet went down howling like a wolf would. He clutched his arm in pain and tightly shut his eyes. Rosalie was pissed beyond pissed; she grabbed Edward and threw him against a tree.

I stood there, too petrified to even help. Victoria screeched so loud, I'm sure everyone in Alaska heard. I thought to myself, why would Edward lung at Victoria? That thought ran through me for what felt like hours.

Tanya was also standing, but she was picking her nails as if she was bored. Victoria screeched again as she had both legs torn off by Carlisle. Jeez, who knew he could be violent.

Victoria then screamed, "Help!" then something in me told me to help her, of course I should, she's my 'mother'. And I love her like one!

I tried to stop them but it felt like there rage was stronger then my power. I growled in frustration.

"STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped as if time was frozen. Jasper had Victoria in a headlock, Emmet was clutching in pain with Rosalie looking like a mad bull. Edward's teeth were a centimeter away from Victoria's neck; Alice had two wolves, one in a headlock the other biting at her leg. Esme had a big chocolate brown wolf on top of her.

I walked over to Victoria and grabbed her torso and her legs that were torn apart by Carlisle. I waited 3 minutes for Victoria to get back together, and thankfully she did.

I let Rosalie, Alice, Esme, and Emmet go. The rest I couldn't trust.

I walked over to the guys who were irritated clearly, "Ok guys! Cut the shit! Victoria didn't kill Bella! Besides Alice would of saw it! So stop acting like foolish children! Look at what happened to Emmet," I yelled and pointed towards Emmet, "you should all be ashamed of yourselves!" I finished.

I walked over to Victoria and stood my ground in front of her, arms crossed. I soon let go of the men I called children. Edward looked like he was going to cry, hump, serves him right. Carlisle looked ashamed and slightly angry. Jasper on the other hand, looked at Alice in forgivingness. The wolves all had a pissed look, especially Jacob.

Jacob transformed back into human form. Sadly, his clothes were gone. I tried my hardest not to look down, so I looked strait into his face. (AN: I know, im moving on.)

"She," he pointed to Victoria, "Took the love of my life! She will die, when you're not even expecting it, so keep her around you!" he growled. He transformed into a wolf and ran away. His pack left soon after.

Victoria whimpered like a terrified puppy. She cringed at the threat and closed her eyes, wishing it all away.

This is my entire fault, just because I had to be depressed, I thought.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

We, the Cullen's and Denali's and Victoria's coven if you will, were all in the Denali's living room. I inspected everyone's face; they were all the same, ashamed. I was guilty though, I caused pain to everyone, except the Denali's.

Laurent was the first to speak, "Well, lets settle the newcomers in a room shall we?" he said. There were a round of 'whatevers,' and 'Okays,' all around. Laurent gestured for me and Victoria to follow him upstairs, which we did thankfully.

I looked at Victoria, she looked like she was cold, and every now and then she would shiver, every time I would flinch.

We were led down a narrow hall that led up to a spiral staircase made of fine wood. As we walked up, there were family pictures all around the walls. Some of them had Irina, Kate, and Tanya with another woman who I had not seen before.

My curiosity got to the best of me, "Laurent? Who is the other woman in these pictures, if you don't mine me asking?" I asked staring at the old pictures.

Laurent let out a huge sigh, "They were Tanya and her biological sisters biological mom. She loved them with every inch of her heart," he said sadly.

"What happened to her?" I question afraid of what I thought would happen.

"She was turned into a vampire, a slightly wild one at that," I ferocious growl erupted from downstairs, Laurent continued, "She changed little infants, toddlers, children who were around 10 and younger. They were quite beautiful too, with dimples and all. Then she changed the girls after the children, the girls on the other hand, didn't know anything of it. The Voltur-" Laurent was cut off by more than one growl, "The Volturi didn't like it, they came and burned the immortal children, they caused a great disturbance with humans, and burned the girls mom.

"Aro found the girls scarred for there newborn lives as they watched they're mom burn alive. Aro thought they had something to do with the plague, but as the girls pleaded and begged that they didn't even know of it, Aro, with his power of reading every thought a person ever had, found out that they were truly innocent. He let them go, now they're bound to obey the Volturi, forever scared about they're mother's death and their almost death." He finished.

Wow, they have been through rough crap in they're lives. I never really thought that would ever happen. Now I understand why Tanya was such a bitch, she was still in pain. Hey, I know how she feels.

Laurent led us to the last room at the end of a hall. The room was nicely decorated with a cabin like feeling too it. The couch was a deep brown that made you feel cozy and comfortable, the computer desk was surely made out of mahogany wood complete with drawers and a green laptop. There were four bookshelves complete with books with forest green binders. There was a small twin bed with forest floor brown comforter accented with green swirls. There were four windows around the room that were facing the back of the room giving the room some light from the snow.

"This will be Victoria's room," Laurent said and pointed. Victoria gave him a quiet thank you and went in closing the door behind her.

Laurent led me too the door across from her room. He twisted the knob and led me in.

The room Laurent led me too had a twin sized bed with a crib like backboard, next to the bed was a small table with a vase of lilac flowers. There was a huge computer desk with a neutral blue laptop that matched the walls. I walked in looking around, and then I saw the doors, huge wide doors. I walked over too the doors and opened them. Inside of the huge doors was an immense closet that was slightly bigger than the room. Thankfully, my duffel bag was set right in front of the door. (pic on profile)

I turned around and noticed Laurent wasn't at the door. He probably wanted me to have time to myself and I thank him for that.

I ran into the hall with clothes and under garments in hand. I looked all around for the nearest bathroom for I did not feel comfortable without the shower. I finally found the bathroom and went in. It was a pretty good size bathroom, with a bathtub and all.

I took a hot shower to relive myself of the past events that happened all in 5 days; my changing in 3, moving in with the Denali's for a temporary time, and a huge fight. My eyes were closed and I felt relaxed knowing only a few people knew about my real identity. After 5 minutes I heard a knock at the door. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel; I was going to open the door but someone let themselves in. Sadly, it was Edward.

"What on earth are you doing in here?!" I shrieked. Edward looked at me obviously surprised I screamed. He looked down and noticed I had a towel around my body.

"Well? Why are you here?" I asked clearly irritated. My ang- I mean Edward looked back up my face.

"I just wanted too see if you need anything, my mother Esme wanted me check on you." He said with a gorgeous crooked smile. Ugh, when will I stop?

"Well tell her no thank you. And next tome wait till I answer the door thank you!" I said and pushed him out.

I put on my dress from Hot Topic and it fitted me perfectly. I walked down the fine spiral staircase and found Edward at his piano, playing a song I have never heard before, then I noticed Tanya sitting next to him closing her eyes. I noticed the name of the song on a piece of paper, Tanya's Lullaby. I was then depressed and my mood switched to happy and relax too depressed and angry. Jasper was in the living room and he made a loud, manly scream. He looked up at me in questioning. Everyone came downstairs to see what was happening.

I looked at the piece of paper with that vile creatures name on it. Esme was the first to notice then the Alice, Then Rosalie; Emmet was being Emmet and didn't know what was going on.

Edward looked at me curiously and couldn't comprehend my outburst, as always I ran, ran as far away from here as possible. A place where I shouldn't go too, yet I wanted too, home.

OOOOOOOOh Edward!!!!! I know you guys might be confused slightly, but HAVE NO FEAR, TASHA IS HERE! Remember Tanya has noooooooooo power! Edward thought it would help himself forget about Bella, that's why he wrote da lullaby.

Oh! I have made a decision about whats going to happen about Bella/Angela's real identity! EDWARD WILL SUFFER! That's all ima say cuz only me and EmoChick321123 know whats going to happen! MWUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Ily!

~Natasha!


	11. Bella?

**Ok my lovers! Here is da next chapter! ily!**

Bella?

As I ran, I had time to think about Edward. I couldn't tell if he loved me or not. He, though he didn't know I was really Bella, looked at me like he did her or me.

Life isn't the same now. And Victoria warned me about it too. I wonder what Edward is thinking right now….

Edward POV (WOOOOO HOOO)

That girl, what's her name, oh yes 'Angela,' was a weird girl. Though she somewhat reminds me of Be- _NO! Edward don't think of her_. But how could I not when my only love is possibly dead. I knew that marrying Tanya is horrible of me to do, but I love Bella. I would never hurt Bella like the way Tanya would (AN:OOOOH, WHT DOES THAT MEAN???)

Flashback

_When I walked into my room in my 2__nd__ family, the Denali's, house. I heard a voice coming from my room._

"_He's all mine." A voice said. I knew right away exactly who it was. Tanya._

_I ran into the room and saw the grossest thing imaginable. Tanya in my bed wearing nothing but black and red panties. (AN: EWWWWW)_

"_Well hello, Edward." She said seductively._

"_Tanya, get out, now!" I said through clenched teeth._

_She tsked and sighed, "Edward, you know my past with the Volturi," She said, "I am supposed to obey Volturi rules. So if you want that human Bella alive, come here and give me a kiss." She said._

_I swear, I was going to kill this woman if she hurts Bella. (AN: Now you know why Edward is with her!)_

"_Edward, they're only a call away." She said probably guessing I would kill her._

_I already made a decision and I knew I had to keep Bella alive._

End of Flashback

Bella's POV

By now I was in Forks. My home. I ran to the first place that would calm me. First Beach. (AN: oooooooh!)

I was walking about picking at a flower I had found on a bush. I was near the place where Jacob had once told me about Edward.

I was barely even 90ft from the bench Jacob and had sat, when I heard a cry. I looked towards the bench and saw a huge man.

Jacob

I stopped dead in my tracks. He would probably kill me if I got near him. So I ran off to a distant bush and decided to read his mind.

_Jacob- "Bella, how I miss you! I can't wait to find the monster that did this to you. I vow to kill every vampire till I find that vile bl- Vampire…." He sniffed the air._

Crap! I took off towards the water but Jacob beat me there. He tackled me and pinned me down.

He looked pretty pissed off too, but in his eyes I see the depression. His fingers clenched my shoulders to the point where I thought his veins would pop out, I yelped and closed my eyes.

"This is Quileute land. You trespass, you pay the price, bloodsucker!" he spat.

"I-I-I didn't, I-I-I I'm sorry! I didn't know! I swear on my own fathers life!" I said.

Jacob glared at me, "You're probably lying, you're father is probably dead!" he roared.

He was shacking horribly and I was scared he might phase on me. But, my father? That set me off.

"Jacob Black! You listen damn strait! My father is alive and well! Its people like you who think us so called Bloodsuckers don't have parents! My father is pretty much fuckin' alive! So shut the hell up!" I screamed.

Jacob roared in laugh, "You're attempt to stay alive entertains me. I see you were the powerful one in that little group back in Alaska. I guess I will need back up for you." He said. (AN: OOOOH HE SEEMS SCARRY!)

He then let out a human version of a howl, which I had to admit, was pretty damn good. I heard at least 6 different laughs coming from the cliffs, and I knew I was dead for sure.

Jacob got off of me when the wolves came and they surrounded me. The chocolate brown one lunged for me first but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I yelled, "What if I told you what happened to Bella?" I asked. Jacob picked me up by my shoulders and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Where the hell is she?" he asked. I looked down contemplating. I had to. He was in deep pain.

"Jacob," I said using my old voice, "Jacob, she's not dead." I said. he looked at me incredulously.

"Don't mess with my mind, leech!" he yelled.

"Jake!" I yelled. I had tears rolling down my face, "Its me, it Bella!" I said.

Jacob held on to me tighter, "Bella doesn't look like you," He whispered, "Prove it!" he ordered.

I scrambled through my mind trying to find a solution. I phased back into my old form hoping it would work.

I looked up at Jacob and he couldn't believe his eyes, "Any leech with a appearance power can do that." He said.

"Well, can any vampire say this, that you told me about the Quileute legends over there," I pointed to the bench, "That we would make mud pies when we were younger, that our fathers Billy Black and Charlie Swan were best friends and would take us to those fishing trips, and I, Isabella Marie Swan, would fall into the water and scare all the fishes off!" I finished.

Jacob dropped me to the ground and I landed with a thud. He stumbled back and dropped to the ground.

"Bella?" he whispered

"Uh, yeah." I said.

The next thing that happened shocked me, "BELLA!" He screamed and ran and gave me a huge hug.

"Jacob!" I screamed and hugged him back.

"But, what happened? Who did this to you?" he asked.

"I asked Victoria to bite me and she did." I simply said with a shrug.

He looked mad, not as mad as before, but pretty damn mad, "Why?!" he asked. By now all the wolves looked at us back and forth, trying to solve this hard equation (AN: ew, idk why I put tht, I hate math).

"I was angry with life and I wanted to kill the Cullen's." I whispered looking down twirling aimless circle in the sand, "But now it's down to Edward." I said.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

I looked up, "Jake, I didn't know you were a wolf." I said.

"Oh." He said.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

We talked and talked till it was night. The wolves were confused so they went back home. Jacob told me I needed to check on my father. He is pretty upset about my disappearance. So I said my good-byes and told him to visit Alaska sometime, and of course, he promised he would.

I was half way to my house when I had a vision.

_Vision_

_It was I at my house and I was walking in when I heard a gun shot. Then It skipped to me holding my fathers head and I was circled by a pool of blood._


	12. Till Our Tears Dry On Their Own

**Okay, I know you guys were like freaking mad at me for leaving da last chapter to cliffy! Don't kill meh! Here is Chapter ??? cuz I easily forget stuff! One time I forgot my own name! ah, just a typical meh! Ily!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hey Twi freak! –bella**

**-Screams- ima kill you bella! –meh**

**You cant! Im a prize possession to Stephenie Meyer! –Bella**

**Why I outta- meh**

**YOU DON'T OWN ME BITCH! – Bella**

**-Whispers- oh…. Yh huh…**

_Vision_

_It was I at my house and I was walking in when I heard a gun shot. Then it skipped to me holding my fathers head and I was circled by a pool of blood._

I ran faster than ever. I dodged trees and bushes in my hurry to save Charlie.

I got to my old house door and smashed through it. I heard a defining boom! Of course it didn't hurt my ears, but if I were human, it would be pure brutal pain.

I ran around to the kitchen and smelled blood…

I saw my own father, lying in a bloody pool. I dropped to my knees, crying human tears. I wailed in emotional pain. I crawled over to Charlie, my beloved father, and held his head in my arms, just like my vision. I screamed at god for letting him do this. Isn't he an all mighty savior or something? Why isn't he saving my misery or saving my pain?

I cursed at the power of God and screeched to the mighty heavens begging him for a way….

It was too late for me to bite him. I would do it just to keep him alive, or well yeah, you know what I mean.

After 4 hours of crying, I got up to get the phone. You would think someone would have heard the gunshot. It was only what, 10:00 o'clock at night?

I walked to the phone, but as I went to reach for the phone, I saw a letter. It was written in my father's handwriting. I reached for it to read it. It said _Renee and family._

_Dear loved family,_

_By now, I am in heaven, resting with my sister Anne, my brother Tommy, and my ma and pa. Life is too painful for me to live with. I lost Bella and the woman I loved the most, Renee._

_Renee, don't beat yourself up for this. I'm most likely with Bella too. Just be happy for me, and Bella. Grow old, have children with Phil and die in you're slumber remembering what made you happy in you're life._

_My will is in the volt in my room. On the wall behind a picture of my family, Bella and Renee. Along with the will are my most prize possessions of family pictures and home videos. _

_I want to be cream made since I have been living in a box for god knows how long, my mind suffered through that, I don't want my body too._

_Renee, know that I have loved you since the day I saw you're magical eyes. Don't forget that._

_With love,_

_Charlie Fredrick Swan._

I was crying tears that stained my dress. I was the cause of his death. I killed him! I killed my own father!

I grabbed the house phone and called Jacob, hoping he didn't change his number.

"_Hello?" _came tired voice.

"Jake?" I said shakily.

"_Bells? What wrong, Hun?"_

"Char- Char- my dad is-is dead, Jake. Can you-you-you come over please, and hurry." I sobbed.

"_On my way, Bells." _ He said

I waited about 7 minutes till I heard light pitter-patter of footsteps. Jacob barged through the door hurriedly.

He looked at the lifeless body of my father and cried. Charlie was like a second father to him, when Billy was sick, Charlie would come over and help Jacob. When Billy and Jacob cried at the funeral of Sarah, Jake's mom, my dad would hug them until they stopped.

"How?" he asked after five minutes of crying.

"He killed himself." I said. Barely able to get the word 'killed' out.

"Jake, what am I suppose to do?!" I cried into his shoulder.

"Well, you can change appearances so change into another so they won't notice you and call the police." He whispered grimly.

"Mkay. It's going to be hard though."

I walked over to the house phone and shakily grabbed it. I dialed 911 and waited till someone answered.

"_Hello. You called 911. What's you're problem?"_

"I heard a gun shot coming from Charlie Swan's house, and then I ran to check it out, and I found Charlie Swan dead in the kitchen. I think he sho- shot himself." I sobbed with a thick Canadian voice.

"_Emergency service is on its was, miss. I will stay on the phone with you till they arrive_." She said sadly. It sounded like she was going to break down. I knew the woman from my human days. I would hang out with her daughter when my dad went fishing. She was a nice woman, her name was Mary-Jane Walker.

"Thank you so much, miss." I said.

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

The cops arrived and asked questions. Jacob left before they got to Charlie's house. He had to tell Billy.

After they took Charlie's body, they told me to go home. Funny thing is, this was my home…

**NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn**

**Jacob POV**

I ran home fighting the tears, I knew when I got to Billy's I would break because of all the memories of Charlie.

I smelled my pack and my father at Emily's house. Emily was a very nice woman, her and Sam were inseparable. When she heard about Sam's death, she wouldn't eat or sleep, she'd just stare at the window or at the big portrait that had the whole wolf gang in it including her and the elders.

I walked into the small home quietly, but only to find my wolf brothers wrestling and my dada and Leah laughing. They're laughter and games stopped when they saw the look on my face.

"Yo Jake, where have you been, man? We were worried!" Paul yelled through the house.

"I was with Bella…" I said. My voice was dead and sad.

"Son, what's wrong?" Billy asked me, turning into father mode.

"I think you need to sit down guys." I murmured.

"Well dammit Jake, I am already sitting down! Now tell me!" Billy said, his voice getting louder.

I sighed and thought about how Bella is handling this. I busted into tears, knowing how my father would feel. He just lost Harry now Charlie!

"Dad, I'm sorry! Char- Char- Charlie is dead!" I said through my tears. Billy looked at me as if looking for the hidden joke. He stopped looking for the joke and stared. His eyes just stared at me; they were still, till a trader tear trickled down his cheek. Then came more tears and more till he finally broke down.

"How?" he managed to get out.

"Suicide by the gun." I whispered.

My dad wheeled himself over to me and got off the chair and into the couch. I looked at him crying and it broke my heart. He hugged me tighter than ever. He knew that his life was most likely next.

Everyone cried. Till our tears dried on their own.

**Bella POV**

I ran back To Denali, fighting back tears. Before I approached the house, I forgot that I was in another appearance, so I quickly changed.

I barged through the house, but to only find EVERYONE there.

Everyone asked where I have been, what I was up to, why do I smell like blood and wet dog… blah blah blah.

I looked at all of them, resting my gaze on Edward.

"Edward, I hope you're happy with you're self. You killed an innocent man!" I screamed.

"What on earth are you talking about?" he asked incredulously.

I ran to the flat screen t.v. and flipped it on to CNN news.

…_..A man found killed from his own home this morning was Charlie Fredrick Swan. HE killed himself at the age of 41. And after a week of the disappearance of his daughter Isabella Marie Swan." _the woman said.

Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Victoria, And Emmet looked at me with pity.

Edward was yet again incredulous.

"How the hell do you think I killed his?! It was suicide!" he yelled at me.

"Yeah!" Tanya said, "How do we know you didn't?" she asked.

"I didn't! My eyes aren't red are they? No! Plus there was a letter. Saying that he killed himself because you hurt Bella to the point where she might of killed herself! He lost all of his family! Bella and Charlie are gone because of you! Bella left because of you!" I screamed till I thought my strong lungs would pop, since I had said it with out a unnecessary breath.

"You don't even know her!" he accused.

"I know her a lot better than you think! I know more than you will ever know! Like the fact that she wanted to kill you and you're family!" I screamed. Whoops! Wrong move!

"She-she would never think of such thing…" Edward said in denial.

"Well, that's before you left her." I whispered and ran to my room.

I thought about what I had thought earlier, the question 'Why isn't he saving my misery or saving my pain?' was because I was too selfish to think about other people's pain.

I began to think that Tanya was right; I did kill my own father…

**Oooooh! DRAMATIC!!!!!!! Sorry it took me so long! I was debating on having Charlie die or not. I know you guys are pretty angry about meh killin Charlie off, but I had to make it more dramatic and sad! Ily!**

**~Natasha.**


	13. Hurt

Ok my nice readers here is chapter 13!!!!! Enjoy… else! Lol, jk.

Hurt (AN: oooooh!)

I stayed in my room for what seemed like years. I think it was only days though. I went to Charlie's funeral disguised and sat next to Jacob. As Dad wished, he got cream made.

I saw Renee there too. She wore a black dress that had straps on her shoulders; the dress was knee length and dipped low in the chest area. The breast area looked like a little bow paced on to it, quite cute for her to wear.

Renee notices me looking at her and gave me a sheepish smile. She looked at the pasture that was talking to some guy in a black formal type suit. I think he was my father's lawyer, Adam Wilcox who was really handsome in more than one way.

I looked down and fixed my dress getting a bit nervous. My dress was to my knees and had silk wrapped around my torso. Of course it was black with pretty flowers on the skirt ((Pic on Profile)). I wore 4-inch heels that were black; they were classy yet they showed my sassy side.

As I fidgeted, Jacob looked down at me smiling, "You still act the same, Even though we're natural enemies, I still love you, no matter what." Jacob said.

I smiled, "Jacob, you will always be the best guy friend I ever had. Though we didn't really talk much. I love you too." ((AN: No! it is not a J and B story!)

After that, the pasture finally started preaching. He asked if anyone wanted to speak. My hand instantly rose up, I had to speak.

I walked up to the podium nervously, knowing that only a few knew me.

"Charlie was like a father to me. He helped me in times of need, he helped raise me. When the love of my life left me, he tried his damn hardest to get me better. Whenever I needed someone too be there for me, I would ask him to be there. Sometimes I would go to his house and make him dinner. He was a great father, friend, and a trustworthy man. I loved him with all my heart." I finished crying. I walked off the podium and sat down next to Jacob.

_Dad, I love you._

NnNnNnNnNnNnNn

As the funeral service was over, everyone went to Officer Perry's house for the reception. I left in my newly acquired blood red Ferrari.

As I zoomed back to Denali, a song played on the radio station.

(Hurt by Christina Aguilera)

Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face

You told me how proud you were but I walked away

If only I knew what I know today

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself by hurting you

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss

You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?

Would you help me understand?

Are you looking down upon me?

Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes and see you looking back

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

If I had just one more day, I would tell you how much that

I've missed you since you've been away

Oh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line to try to turn back time

I'm sorry for blaming you for everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself

By hurting you

I was crying by the end of the song, no I was wailing and sobbing hard. I stopped by a general store about 20 miles from Denali and grabbed some sulking food. I had grabbed a bucket of milk chocolate ice cream and wine. I was too depressed to even notice the guys looking at what they call 'a nice ass.'

As I made my way to the cashier, a man grabbed my butt and squeezed it. I growled and reached for his hand and held it in a steel grip. He had a baby face and blue eyes, he looked quite familiar. I squinted my eyes and realized who he was.

Mike

I stared a gaped. Impossible. He still lived in Forks, right?

"Don't kill me!" he whispered/screamed.

"Mike Newton?" I asked to confirm.

"Y-y-yeah." He stumbled over his word,

"Oh!" Is all I could sum up.

"Um, sorry I grabbed you're butt. My friends dared me." He said jabbing his thumb behind him.

"It's okay. Um, bye Mike." I said and walked away.

As I walked over to the cashier, I noticed the girl looking at me suspiciously. Her eyes were in narrowed slits and she looked envious.

I decided to have a sneak peek of her mind.

_Girl- 'this woman is beautiful. But she is wearing all black too! Where did she come from? The dumpster of hot topic or something?'_

I chuckled internally and paid the girl and walked away.

As I drove up to the Denali house, I caught a scent weaving through the trees; the scent disappeared after 2 minutes. Huh, probably my imagination.

I walked through the front door to only find everyone in the dining room.

Victoria looked at me then at my bag of sulking food, "Where have you been. We were worried!" she exclaimed and hugged me.

"Forks." I said in a dead tone.

"Why?" Tanya asked, "You look like a Goth or whatever they call now these days." She said smirking.

"I had Charlie's funeral to go to." I said as I walked up the stairs.

"Why does he mean so much to you any way? He was only a dumb human who was an idiot since he killed himself." She asked condescendingly. I turned sharply around and looked her strait in the eye.

"Shut the hell up, Barbie. You don't talk crap about the dead, especially if you don't even know them! I would watch that over sized mouth of yours and watch it good. Maybe someday it will burn along with you're ashes." I said smirking.

"Is that a threat?" she asked me.

"Damn strait it is!" I yelled and ran upstairs before I could kill her.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

I stayed in my room for a week strait looking at nothing but the wall. Alice and the rest of the girls besides Tanya came up and tried to comfort me. Nothing helped me much. Not even the damn wine (AN: though I am 12, I do not support teen drinking, or vampire drinking. Lol)

I heard giggles coming from downstairs, it was actually hysterical giggling. I slipped on yellow skinny jeans and a black and yellow shirt. I walked down slowly and gracefully, my eyes still and dead.

I saw something that made my pain deeper. Tanya had on an exquisite

Wedding dress. IT was white with a red streak with flowers on it. There was a veil that flowed behind her; it was white with red flowers on the edges ((Pic on Profile). Tanya twirled in circles so gracefully; it would give Alice a run for her money.

Tanya noticed me and smirked, "The wedding is in a few days. I hope you don't mind sharing you're room with some friends of ours. Of course you're invited. You're dress is in Alice's room." She said for once, not condescendingly, actually nicely, genuine.

I nodded my head and walked over to Alice's room to get it. Thankfully, Alice and Jasper weren't having a session.

"Alice, where is the dress for the wedding?" I asked.

"It is hanging up in the closet over there." She pointed and smiled a pearly white smile.

"Thank you." I said.

I walked over to the closet and looked for the dress among hundreds of dresses. I found my dress and took it out.

I floated over to my room and tried it on. It was gorgeous! It fitted me perfectly! I wanted to scream!

The dress was a silvery blue color with a bow near the breast, the chest area hung a bit low but who cares? It came to my knees in a flowing angle. ((Pic on profile)

A sudden thought came. Tanya was being nice? NICE?!

I looked into the future for anything to happen, but nope! I might actually enjoy this wedding, or maybe some of it… (oooh! What does she mean by that?????)

NnNnNnNnNnNnNn

As the day went by, so did my enjoyment of the dress. I soon got bored and went down stairs, but to only see everyone, except for Victoria, there.

"Where's Vick?" I asked.

Emmet shrugged, "We don't know. She didn't say anything. She just left. It was weird too, she had this weird smile on her face." Emmet answered.

"Oh, well okay." I said and sat down next to Rosalie. She looked at me and smiled. Her smile faltered as she heard what was on the news.

"_18 year old Isabella Marie Swan search has ended officially. We have found blood in Vancouver to identify an attack. Isabella was a loved friend and daughter of the late Charlie Fredrick Swan. There is no further report." _The newswoman said.

Everyone except for Edward left the room. Now, it was Edward, the furniture, and I. I smirked and began my evil plan to destroy his sanity. Lets begin the suffering!

(AN: I was going to stop there, but since I feel happy I won't!)

Edward's POV

As I sat there in depression of what I had heard from the T.V. screen, the strange girl, 'Angela' smirked at me.

I looked at her, and then she morphed into a girl I thought I would never see again. Bella.

I ran towards her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. But then I heard something weird, "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" a voice came from my angel. I looked down and saw Angela.

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM TANYA?!" She asked me hysterically.

"I-I-I, sorry." I said stumbling like an idiot. Angela gave a quiet hmph and crossed her arms and looked away.

I went over to my original seat and looked at the wall. Then I heard thoughts coming at me like a thousand knives. Though they couldn't hurt me physically, they hurt emotionally.

"_You killed her Edward. You killed the only true person you loved in this vile world of yours. You killed Bella! You killed me!" the voice screamed. _I looked around and saw nothing. Angela left to god knows where.

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm Bella, love. The person you left to die and defend for herself, the girl you used as a simple pet!" the voice, my angel, shrieked at me._

"_NO! I didn't mean those words! I swear! I only wanted a healthy life for you! A life where you will have HUMAN kids and a HUMAN boyfriend! Please, Bella! Forgive me!" I screamed at her. By now I was on my knees hugging myself._

"_LIES! IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULD OF NEVER LEFT ME! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" the voice screamed with all her might._

_The voice faded and soon it was silence._

_I whispered low so not even a human can hear, "Bella, forgive me." And I broke into dry sobs._ (AN: remember, the conversation with Bella was internal!")

Thank you my loves! I would love to thank EmoChick321123 for da idea! Ily to you! I won't be able to update for another week maybe, I have AIMS ~crys~ And I have my singing group! Ily!


	14. She Doesn't Know!

Yay!!!! AIMS testing are over!! Though I tink I failed….

Any way! Here is chapter ???? cuz I forgot!

RECAP!

"_You killed her Edward. You killed the only true person you loved in this vile world of yours. You killed Bella! You killed me!" the voice screamed. _I looked around and saw nothing. Angela left to god knows where.

"_Who are you?" I asked._

"_I'm Bella, love. The person you left to die and defend for herself, the girl you used as a simple pet!" the voice, my angel, shrieked at me._

"_NO! I didn't mean those words! I swear! I only wanted a healthy life for you! A life where you will have HUMAN kids and a HUMAN boyfriend! Please, Bella! Forgive me!" I screamed at her. By now I was on my knees hugging myself._

"_LIES! IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULD OF NEVER LEFT ME! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER!" the voice screamed with all her might._

_The voice faded and soon it was silence._

_I whispered low so not even a Vampire can hear, "Bella, forgive me." And I broke into dry sobs._

_END OF RECAP!!!!_

Bella POV

_He whispered low so not even a Vampire can hear, "Bella, forgive me." And he broke into dry sobs._

I stared into space shocked by what I had just heard. He…loved…me…still! I cried with real tears, I am such a monster! I made him suffer for nothing! This explains so much!

The afternoon in the meadow, the first meeting him with Victoria! It all made sense! He loved me!!!! But what about Tanya?

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNn

As I paced back and forth, I thought of ways to get Tanya out of the picture. I could always kill her, but that would make me more of a monster. I can freeze her in some far off land and never unfreeze her… but I'm not that cruel.

As I pondered this, I heard a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled, an old human habit.

It was Alice along with Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, Kate, Irina, Laurent, Tanya, and my Edward. I sighed and mentally caress Edward.

They all looked frustrated and sad but mostly they were disappointed. I noticed Victoria wasn't there.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked suspiciously.

Alice handed me a piece of paper that was folded. I took it wondering what it was.

_My darling daughter,_

_I have chosen to leave so I won't get you, the Cullen's, and the Denali's hurt by the werewolf's actions. I have left to a place unknown, probably going to Russia or something. I want you to know that I will always love you no matter what. You helped the pain within me; I finally got my daughter back._

_Don't try to chase me! I know you will, so don't! I love you._

_Love, _

_Victoria._

I stared in shock at the note. My legs wobbled and I fell to the floor. I wasn't breathing. Wasn't even looking much at the note. I just stared. Tears formed and tumbled down fiercely. My eyes stung with the venom of my tears.

Everyone did not move. Surprisingly, Tanya came and patted my back, though I think she was forced too.

"I know how it feels to lose a mother." She whispered solemnly. I shook my head violently.

"She doesn't know," I whispered, "She doesn't know!" I whispered more loudly, "She doesn't KNOW!" I screamed and zoomed off on a mad run.

The thing is, Victoria didn't know about my alliance with the werewolves'.

I took off as fast as I could. I heard yelling and callings of my name. Only Edward was able to catch me. He grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I tried my best to shake him off but I couldn't.

"Stay!" he growled, "Tomorrow is the wedding!" he hissed. I looked at his topaz eyes, remembering how they looked like honey.

"Fine!" I snapped. He let go after a few minutes He had to since Tanya came dashing frantically.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I got up and turned back to the house.

"No I am not okay…" I mumbled.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNnNNNnNNN

As I sat on my bed looking at the wall, I thought of ways to escape and make it back by tomorrow. I had an Idea whip itself into my mind.

I ran towards Emmett's room. I didn't even bother to knock in my hurry. I accidentally walked into a session with Rose and Emmett.

I looked away, "Emmett this is an emergency!" I yelled.

"Well is that important to interrupt my special time with rose?!" he screamed.

"Yes! You will have plenty of special times after this. Sorry Rose!" I said frantically.

"Gr! This better hurry! We were getting to the best part!" Rose yelled. (AN: idk whats the best part, so yhhhh just roll with me!)

"EW! I didn't need to know that!" I screamed.

Emmett finally got out of the bed with Rosalie and put on a faded blue t-shirt and sweats.

We walked out of the room and into my room. We sat down on the floor crissed crossed applesauce. (An: sorry, I love saying that)

"Emmett, you need to stall the wedding!"

NnNnNNMNNNNNNnNNnnnnnn

OOOOH! CLIFFY! If I get 10 or more I will update sooner than usual! Ily!

~Natasha


	15. Planning again

Yay! I didn't go to skoo!!!!!!! So yhh! I literally love my reviewers so much!!!!!!! U guys r the best!!!! I would name you all right now, I just like lost all ur names so yhhhhh…. Anywayz! Here is chapter 15!

Chapter 15: Mission (Part 1)

"_Emmett, you need to stall the wedding!"_

Emmett looked surprised, "What?" he whispered lowly.

_Bella- "Stall the wedding!" I mentally screamed._

_Emmett- "You love him, don't you?" he asked deviously._

_Bella- "No… I just want to wear the pretty dress, OF COURSE I LOVE HIM, IDIOT!" (AN: Think of when the napoleon dynamite says it)_

_Emmett- "Jeez! Calm down lady! I will help! But stalling is not a one man job…" Emmett said in a slightly evil tone._

_Bella- "Fine! Who do we need?" I asked trying to lower my temper._

_Emmett- "We need Jazz and Alice in it! They make a great team along with me of course." Emmett said arrogantly._

_Bella- "Fine then. Go get them! Please!" I demanded._

_Emmett- "No! Use you're powers oh mighty one!" Emmett argued._

_Bella- "If I use them I won't have any energy! (AN: I don't know if I mentioned this but, whenever Bella/Angela uses her powers, she loses energy. So yhhh)_

_Emmett- "Fine then!" he yelled._

Emmett got up and went out of the door.

Emmett POV!

As I walked casually over to my dear siblings room, I heard a noise. It sounded like someone was killing another someone. I looked for the source and noticed it was from Alice/Jasper's room.

In my hurry to save my loving siblings, I knocked down the door. It flew out and made a big (AN: notice the lack of vocab) hole in the wall. I looked towards the bed and screamed. Alice and Jasper looked at me and screamed.

Bella POV

I was impatiently waiting for Emmett to get his butt in here with Alice and Jazz when I heard screams. The first one was a strong manly one the second was shrilly and the third was a mixture of both. Gosh Emmett, sometimes…

Emmett POV

I accidentally walked into a session with Alice and Jasper! EW! EW! EW! YUCKY!

Alice looked angry, and so did Jasper, "What the hell are you doing here?!" Alice screamed.

" I don't know! You should know! You're a freaking physic! You should of saw me coming!" I literally screamed, again.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed! I was busy!" she yelled.

"Well, I was busy too! Until Be- Angela came barging through asking fir HELP!" I argued.

Alice calmed down at the mention of Bells, "What do you want?" Alice asked patiently.

"Its not what I want, it's what Angela wants." I said, "We need you and Jazz to get you're over sexual Asses over to Angela's room, now." I growled.

"Like you have room to talk, sex addict!" Hissed Jasper. I growled and I heard a growl from Rose too.

Alice quickly got out from the bed and went into her over-sized closet. She came out in a one of Jasper's over sized t-shirts that, thankfully, went to her knees.

Jasper threw on some faded blue jean pants and a shirt that he had just recently took off I guess.

"What does Angela want exactly?" he asked with a hint of southern an accent.

"You'll see." I said evilly.

Bella POV

I was nearly bouncing up and down on the floor when Emmett, Jasper, and Alice gracefully walked in.

Alice smiled her ' I'm-so-in' smile. I knew that she knew about the plan.

Jasper looked confused and Emmett was well, Emmett. Jasper and Alice sat down together and Emmett was standing, arm crossed.

_Bella- " I need you guys to stall the wedding." I thought to all of them._

_Jasper- "Why…" he asked suspiciously._

_Alice- "Oh yeah, you haven't told him, have you?" she asked._

_Bella- "Nope!"_

_Jasper- "What are you guys talking about!" he mentally screamed._

_Bella- "I'm Bella, Jasper." I said in a sigh. Jasper looked shocked, and you know what people say, curiosity shocked the Vampire. Or well, I do anyway._

_Jasper- "Impossible! You're really powerful, you look different, and Bella was never rude to people!" he argued._

_Bella- "Are you saying that Bella/me wasn't brave or strong. And are you calling Me/Bella rude and mean Mister?!" I asked with my temper blaring._

_Jasper- "Uh…yeahhh." He said._

_Alice- "Jazz, it really is Bella! Bella changes back to you're old self." She said. I changed back into my old me, it kind of felt weird though._

_Jasper- "OH god! Bella I am sooooooooooooooo sorry about the incident! It was my fault that you and Edward broke up!" he said sadly._

_Bella- "it's okay, I forgive you. I always had!" except for that one time… I thought to myself._

_Alice- "Okay, you guys made up! Lets get to planning the stall."_

We worked on our stall, and I must say, Jasper is good with tactics and what not. Well, probably because he was a General in his human days. We made up the perfect plan of course.

After we were done with 'Operation Stall the wedding cuz Bella loves Edward still but she needs to save Victoria from running off', was in sequence... or what ever they say...

Edward POV

I was running with Tanya right about now. She looked at me with confusion then darted at the first mountain lion of the day. I had attacked a deer about a mile from my house, though it wasn't filling. I was still saddened by the voice of my angel talking to me. If i could i would turn back time and i would stay with Bella, i wouldn't have to marry Tanya, my family would be happy, Bella would have been alive.... I would break up with Tanya, but since i told Bella of my secret, we would all (my family) die... (AN: LEts just say Edward kind of forgot about Carlisle and the Volturi, though it is impossible)

I can't destroy my family, they're the only ones who love me... besides, well, Tanya.

NnNnNnNnNnNnNNnnNNnnNNnnNNnn

YAY! FINALLY! I we only have a few more chapters left my lovers! Sorry it took sooooooooo darn long! Review please! Ily!

~Natasha


	16. Authors Note Sorry

**MKay! I need your help!!!!!! I have no idea for the plan at the wedding!!!!! Please help me!!!! It's veryy importante! Ily!!!!!!!!! Oh and don't forget to read my other stories!**

**Recommendations for songs**

**Homecoming by Hey Monday**

**Angels by Within Temptation**

**Memories by Within Temptation**

**Fer Sure by The Medric Droid (Very explicit song, very sexual for ppls out there who dislike explicit)**

**Curse of Curves by Cute is What We Aim For**

**Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Jai ho by the Pussycat Dolls**

**Walking on Air by Kerli**

**Rise Above This by Seether**

**Scars by Papa Roach**

**I will tell you some more just not right now…. Please! Please! Help!**


	17. AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN! SORRY!

Hey peoples!!!!!!! I will post a new chapter most likely today!!!!!!!!!! Don't worry!!!!! This is the last chapter for my story! You guys will be shocked! And you guys would most likely want to kill me, burn my guts, and put them in guacamole, then feed them to some sorry hobo! BUT! WHATEVER! MY STORY!!!!


	18. Here comes the bride

I know you guys are like WTF! WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!? Well, I couldn't really think of anything to do sooo yhhhh. I may present you chapter ??? cuz I forgot!

Tanya POV (After Victoria left)

It was smart of me to threaten Edward with calling the Volturi. But, I would of never called them. That is just horrible of me! Carlisle is like a brother to me, he was there in my time of need.

I'm thankful for Bella's disappearance, without that I would of never ever become Edward's fiancé! I hope that little brat heard that wherever she may be.

But, I have a feeling about that Angela girl. She sends a weird vibe through me, like she thinks I'm messing with the wrong territory. Sometimes I wonder if she is like a ghost trying to haunt me. The day before Angela was created Edward proposed to me, and then Bella disappeared, and then Angela came to be.

Sometimes I believe that Angela is Bella. I see love in her eyes when she looks at every Cullen. Except Edward. She looks at him with desire and love. I don't know why but Angela and Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and sometimes Jasper are always connected to her. I barely have any connection with them! It's like they were family.

As I was walking through the halls of my gorgeous house I heard babbling coming from Angela's room. I quietly crept over to a spot where no one would see me, which would be the closet right across Angela's room.

"Okay, here's the plan. I will go after Victoria tomorrow probably around 3:30AM. Emmett I want you to stall the wedding by, by, by being you! Then Alice will join in and so on! I will come in time and claim myself as Bella!" Angela or I guess Bella said.

"Good plan!" Emmett said in a 5-year-old way.

So I was right all along. Angela is in fact Isabella Marie Swan. Well, I will make sure she won't come to the wedding at all.

I walked over to my room and grabbed my cell. I ran all the way out of the house and into the forest. I ran out of hearing so no one would catch me. I am positive everyone is inside the house since it was raining out here.

I dialed the number to the one coven that will get rid of Angela/Bella and…Victoria.

'Hello, Volturi office! Gina speaking.'

"Hello, Gina! It's Tanya! May I speak with Aro for a moment?" I asked as politely as I can.

'Sure thing Tanya!' she spoke.

I was on hold for about 1 minute, and then I heard a familiar voice.

'Hello, darling Tanya! What can I do for you? Is there something you need to tell us?' Aro asked.

"I have recently discovered a vampire named Angela who has too many powers to be wondering around… as a newborn." I added in and smirked.

'Well, thank you my dear friend! Do you have her within you're grasp?" Aro asked impatiently.

"Oh yes! But, I prefer we do this in a area far away from civilization, if you don't mind." I said.

'Of course dear! Where do you prefer to meet at?"

"Near the Russian boarder. There is a place I own." I smiled.

'Yes, very well. I will see you at about 3:45AM tomorrow!"

"See you." I said and hung up.

I ran home expecting someone awaiting me. And sure enough, my sister, Kate, was there.

"Where were you?" Kate asked suspiciously.

"I went on a little stroll. It's a beautiful night." I said with out a trace of fakeness.

"Okay. But, I'm watching you." She said and walked off.

(Time skip) ~Around 2:50 AM~

It was already 2:50 and I was a mixture of nervous and happiness. Edward was with the guys doing some type of pre wedding party. I was sitting on my couch watching my favorite T.V. show 'Family Matters' (AN: I fuqqing love dat show). I couldn't help but laugh when Steve got struck by lightning.

Everyone was out doing something at this time. Kate went hunting with all the girls except Angela or Bella… whatever her name is. It was almost 3:00 when I decided it was time to go.

I jogged up to Angela's room where she was listening to one of her freak bands 'Medic Droid'.

_Fer sure maybe _

_Fer sure not_

_Fer sure eh_

_Fer sure bomb!_

_We're not falling in love we're just falling apart, we gonna dance the night away_

_This is how the beat goes this is how the beat goe-_

I ripped her headphones off before my head would explode with that freakish song.

"What the he-." She started.

"I want to help!" I said.

"What?"

"I want to help! Y'know, to find Victoria!" I said irritated.

Bella/Angela looked incredulous, "You do?"

I rolled my eyes, "No, I want to pick dandelions in the fie- well of course I do!"

"Oh. Why though? You don't care about me!"

"Well, I can have a change of heart, can I?" I questioned.

"I guess… but what about the wedding?" she asked. (Damn she asks stupid questions!)

"We will be back before then." I said quickly.

She looked at me wryly, "Okay, if you want to. I'm leaving right now though." She spoke.

"Fine with me…" I mumbled.

We jogged downstairs and left with out a word. We started running, but then u had my doubts. What if she's to fast or to strong? What if she sees this coming?

Ah, but she won't. If she sees this, it will just be blurred since I keep changing my mind, purposefully.

(4 hours later)

It was nearly 7 and the wedding was at 9:30! I felt like I was sweating bullets, though it is inevitable.

Bella's hair was swishing back and forth as she ran, I soon realized something, "Hey Angela?" I asked.

"What?" she asked lightly.

"Why can't you just teleport?"

"Because I don't know exactly where we are or going." She spoke easily.

"Oh…" and let it drop.

We were near my home that I had bought a few years ago that we will be meeting the Volturi at. Time for the plan to start…

"Hey Angela?" I asked yet again.

"Hmm?"

"I have a house over here, maybe we can stop by and… take a break. Maybe Victoria is here." I suggested.

"Good idea." She said hopefully.

I got in front of her and led the way. I knew the Volturi would be able to catch Victoria, so It would most likely attract Bella.

We finally reached the house. It was my vacation home, and I can easily smell Victoria and the Volturi.

I looked up at the windows and saw Aro waiting impatiently for me. I nodded and he nodded back knowing the plan.

I walked in gracefully with Bella behind. This would be easy…

Bella POV

Tanya and I walked through the door of her small vacation cabin near Russia, I can smell Victoria's sent and she IS here. I melt other vampires but didn't seem to care, as long as my 'mom' is here.

I was inside the house when I noticed it was somewhat dark. I looked around and saw cloaked figures standing around, surrounding me. I noticed Victoria in the grasp of a big burly man who reminded me of Emmett.

The man's hand was around Victoria mouth. She seemed like she was struggling to break free, but couldn't.

"Bella, RUN!" She finally spoke. I turned around and noticed a man coming after me. I dodged him and used my pain power on him. He fell down screaming in agony.

I saw a small-cloaked figure coming at me with a wild smirk. She looked at me with blood ruby eyes intently. After a while she seemed like she gave up, her smirk was wiped from her face replaced by a frown of disappointment.

Four other vampires came after me this time; it was hard for me to get away from their grasp. I froze them and they stopped.

"Andrew!" A voice barked.

All of a sudden, I felt weak and vulnerable. I tried to use my mind reading power to see what this Andrew was doing. I collapsed in pain, withering.

I looked at Tanya with help but she just smirked, "You won't ruin my wedding, Bella!" She spoke smugly. Everything just came crashing down on me, why she wanted so desperately wanted to come, why she led me here! She knew! (AN: well no duh Bella!)

The pain came washing on me with more force this time. And I passed out, even though it was impossible.

I just wanted someone to end the pain, to save my soul…

Tanya POV

-Laughs evilly- this was the perfect plan! I can now return home and marry the man I love!

"Thank you Tanya." Aro said.

"Anytime." I said brightly.

Soon Bella and Victoria were dragged off and were gone to Volturi castle. Without a second to spare, I ran home. I ran fast too.

I jumped and sprinted, hoping to get further. Until finally I was home. People were already sat down in chairs and all the décor was set up. I walked in and rushed to my bathroom, it was only 8:45! I grabbed my dress and had my sister Kate help me dress while Carmen and Irina were doing my hair and makeup.

I was soon near at the doors that opened up to the isle. I soon heard the Wedding March and vampires' shuffle to there feet. The doors swung open revealing all my beauty and me.

Here comes the bride…

_The End…for now…_

I know ya'll are like HOLY SHHHHHIT! I WAS TOO! I WANTED DRAMA!!!!!! THERE SHALLL BE A SEQUELLLL!!!!!!! SO WOOOO HOO THAT!!!!!!

I would love to thank my lovely reviewers! And I would love to thank TwilightVamp21! ILY HUN!!!!!!!


End file.
